What's in a Name?
by StarryNight1307
Summary: Sigyn has been banished to Midgard. After over a century of Earth-time she has finally become accustomed to life in the new realm. What happens when a near forgotten figure from her past turns up? Will she desert everything she has strived for on Midgard at a chance of redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own of the characters included in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as depicted here. I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to comment. I love feedback whether it be positive or negative. :)**

* * *

The click resounded in the cold air as the lock of the large, wooden front door surrendered to the key and let the slender figure in. The hallway was eerily dark, triggering an alarm in the figure's mind as a small shiver tingled up her spine. The house felt different, it was not the place she had lovingly left that same morning. It felt cold and unwelcoming. She could not bring herself to sigh with relief as she usually would at the joy of returning home but held her breath as if not trying to reveal her presence to the atmosphere. Thoughts started racing through her head: had someone been in here, was someone waiting to kill her, was it a ghost, a burglar?

She decided it was best to brush it off. It was nothing; the cold air was getting to her. A slender hand groped the wall for the light switch and flipped it. Artificial light poured into the room but the shadows came along with it.

The figure started concentrating on taking long, slow, deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She slowly placed her hand on the back of her neck to feel beads of sweat forming on the nape. Horrified at her own overreaction the girl wiped away the moisture and mentally shook herself. She advanced into the living room whilst scolding herself for behaving ridiculously it was nothing, how could anyone possibly be in her home?

She turned the light switch on as she entered the room thinking nothing of the darkness that had been previously dwelling there. The big blue eyes started blinking rapidly to adjust to the light that was sunlight to the moonlight of the hall. In the midst of the adaptation her ears had detected breathing that was not her own. Thoughts began to creep into her mind again but they were beaten down before the doubts had began to coherently form. Once her gaze had been steadied she looked straight ahead to continue her journey over to the large couch where she intended to rest after the tiring day only to see an elderly, regal figure sitting on her intended seat. Recognition flashed across her face and she instantly fell to the ground in a long, sweeping movement resembling a curtesy. The figure sat there in a crumpled heap of limbs with her head bowed and eyes fixed upon the intruder's smirking face.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold flickering eye and gold eye patch she recalled form her past held her gaze from across the room. A cunning smile, not unlike that often found on a predator before tearing the life from its prey, grazed across the intruder's face. He knew that he had finally discovered the location of the lost girl. She was his as she sat knelt beneath his feet across the room, panic flickering beneath the steady gaze slicing him from those large, beautiful, blue eyes of hers. This was perfection.

Moments passed as the slender figure and the intruder challenged the other to shatter the silence first. So many unspoken words hung in the air between them hanging like shards of glass, posing a threat to whoever ended the suffocating silence.

The girl's curiosity begot the better of her as she muttered one word, "Odin."

"King Odin, Allfather of Asgard to you." He corrected without hesitation.

"King Odin," she returned with a bitter edge coating her words, "What so brings you to trespassing on this bleak night?"

"I am a King. Kings do not trespass, as you word it." The reply came rather forced as if the King was at a loss for words.

"Oh but you forget, my liege. You are not a King in this realm. You are currently on my personal property."

"Ah but you forget, Sigyn dearest. You still remain my subject regardless of the realm in which you are located. Another fact seems to have slipped your mind."

"And what exactly would this fact consist of?" The young girl replied, a slight quiver of fear entering her once steady voice.

"I own you, dearest. You are my possession. Your beloved uncle entrusted your life to me before the incident. I have but come to claim my belonging and what a magnificent one it is." The king stated his purpose and refreshed her memory as his piercing blue eye slowly travelled across the body that knelt before him causing it to squirm under his examination. She knew that all he had said was true and that she had to fulfil his every wish whatever it may be. The thought caused her to shudder which caught the Allfather's attention.

"Rise Sigyn. Let me see all that you have become." The King addressed her with a hungry smirk creeping across his face causing another shudder to tremor down the girl's spine. She did as she had been instructed but very slowly as to demonstrate her reluctance at doing so. A soft hum of approval came booming from the king. The figure under speculation felt her stomach churn at the thought of what he may intend to do to her and at thoughts of resemblance to Thor. The large booming voice, the piercing blue eyes, the fair hair and the grin of approval at what she was. Thor had often given her that same look of satisfaction yet she had rejoiced at seeing it form him unlike the dread she currently felt. She had never truly loved Thor, or so she told herself, but rather was glad at the prospect of being worthy for him. When she had come under the royal family's protection she had at once become intended for the elder brother which seemed to suit everyones purposes except those of the younger brother. He had been jealous of Thor but only she had seen the subconscious hatred that flickered beneath his eyes whenever her and Thor were together. These memories from her past were those she often avoided due to the pain, grief and sickness she experienced at remembering.

"Feeling faint are we, darling?" The deep voice inquired extracting the girl from her thoughts. "Perhaps you should take a seat over here, next to me." The figure merely nodded and reclined into the soft couch as far away as was possible from her intruder.

"Move a little closer now why don't you, Sigyn dear?" The voice beckoned causing the girl to do so rather reluctantly.

"I am sorry, your highness. Your unexpected arrival has rendered me rather ill. Which is not surprising after my banishment. It does stir rather unpleasant memories for me and I would rather not visit them at present." The resentful, bitter, sad reply echoed in the air leaving the intruder to grow angry at her. He knew that she was deliberately being awkward. He had seen her do it so many times when she was a child. She would manipulate the situation so as to put everyone else at fault but herself. It infuriated him to a great extent.

"I am so dreadfully sorry about that misunderstanding, my sweetest. Once we have returned to Asgard we shall right all the many wrongs that have befallen upon you, poor little thing." A smirk was spread across the king's face as he lined his words with sarcasm he knew she would easily interpret.

"I accept this so very sincere apology, my liege, but you never truly explained to me why you murdered my parents for trying to protect me." The returned sarcasm floated to the king's ears causing his brewing anger to become more ferocious. He could not understand why she would speak to a king in such a manner.

"That is not of your concern at this precise moment."

"Why is it not? You murdered my parents because they wanted to protect me from evil doers such as yourself. They were trying to help but you killed them. You are a heartless monster. Why did you come here, exactly? To exert your power over me and have your way with me? You take whatever you want and believe is yours. Yet it is not your choice to decide what belongs to you nor it is it your place to control life and death. Are you going to murder me like you did my people after you have gotten what you desire from me? You are cold and heartless. You are no better than a Frost Giant." She screamed these insults and immediately began to silently sob once she had completely her rant.

The words stung the king's heart and fuelled his burning fire of rage. He could not bear it anymore. How dare she insult him so? How dare she question his authority? She was nothing but a peasant before they had helped her. He sat there staring at her. Hatred and want burning behind his eyes. He had to find release from the tension somehow. In a quick, strong movement he grabbed the weary figure's face in his hands and forced a kiss onto her red, perfect lips.

She did not have time to react to this. He was kissing her before she could pull away with his strong hands forcing her head toward his. She tried to stay limp and unemotional but the kiss was not what she had expected. It was gentle and smooth, filled with a desire that seemingly stretched back years. It was unlike anything she had experienced from the handful of kisses she had shared with Thor. They were always filled with lust and control. He knew she belonged to him and she had no choice in that. This was entirely different. It was filled with such great longing that she had to kiss him back. She could not help but wonder how it could be brutish Odin kissing her.

The king didn't know whether her response was forced due to obligation or because of a true emotion. She was being gentle and shy but he didn't want that. He began to kiss her with more force pushing his tongue between her lips forcing his entrance into her mouth. She began to retreat at this but he kept pushing it, releasing all the anger he had felt onto her. He suddenly realised she was trying to bite him so he pulled away out of breath, letting three syllables slip that needed to be kept secret.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read this so far. I'm surprised anyone has read it. If any of you have any feedback, it can be anything, I would love to hear it especially if you have found problems with my grammar as I know it's not the best. Thank you to Selective scifi junkie, your nit-picking really helped. Anyway enough from me. Enjoy.**

* * *

The words hung in the air above the figure and the intruder threatening to crash down upon them. Eventually they fell. The king loosened his grip due to his own disbelief at what had just happened. The girl drew back from him and quickly stood, retreating from the intruder.

"This cannot be happening." She whispered as if to assure herself she was but dreaming. "You cannot love me. It is not possible." With this she looked up in horror at the Allfather tilting her head to the side as if examining a painting at an art gallery. This however was not an art gallery but her own home and she was not inspecting a fine piece of art but rather a man so despicable she felt yet another wave of nausea overtake her.

The man looked at his hands questioningly as if he was detached from them. He was abhorred at what he had let himself do; he could not yet come to terms with what he had done. He wished to take it all back, to retreat as she had done but he could not. He had to face his mistakes as he had done so many times in the past.

"How can you love me as you term it? You are old enough to be my father. Your own sons are my elders."

Here the King interjected, "But not by many years they would both be suitable husbands for you, especially Loki as his age is closer to yours than that of Thor."

"I do possess a memory, my liege. I was intended to marry Thor, your eldest son. This proves why you cannot possibly love me. I would gladly take Thor over you. You worthless swine. Did you honestly expect me to return this affection?" The girl spat at him, her words laced with venom causing the intruder to recoil at what she had stated.

She then realised her place, who she was talking to and who she indeed was. This situation was so unlike what she had once known of the man's character. It was nothing she had expected to come from a king, which she reasoned was why she had forgotten her place. Something was out of place yet she could not quite place what it may be. She decided to try and find out, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The girl started crying, startling the king. He looked on at her with sympathy yet he knew that she was building a wall around herself allowing no one to enter as she had often done as a child. The king stared at her wishing to revert back to silence; it was far more bearable than this sobbing.

"Sigyn dear, I did not intend for that to happen. Please, forgive me and this slip of my tongue." The king pleaded and the girl knew she had to obey regardless of the circumstances yet this was what she had intended to happen. At these words she stopped her crying, bowed her head and returned to her former position next to the intruder with only a few sparse sobs escaping from her.

Silence hung between the two, the man could not bear to look at the girl next to him, which yet again sparked her curiosity. She began to reevaluate the situation. Why exactly had he come here? He couldn't let the words slip if he hadn't been trying to hide them for many years. She had seen how the king looked at his queen. He loved her and only her, it was obvious to any who had been in their presence. Thoughts raced through her mind until she came to an hypothesis, one that she would be able to test, hopefully giving her some more answers. The absurdity of the situation playing on the girl's mind.

The girl knew that if she was to come to any rational conclusion she would have to make the effort. "My King, I would like to be informed of the changes that have occurred in Asgard since my," she paused briefly whilst looking for the right, inoffensive word to term her banishment, "departure." She had located what she believed to be the right word. Upon finishing her sentence the king shifted his weight so as to face her with a smirk revealing his pleasure at the all-knowing advantage he possessed.

The king began to recount countless tales of the runnings of Asgard after the girl had left the realm. The girl feigned interest at the dreary talk as she awaited for an opportunity to present itself in order to fulfil her scheme. She silently wondered at how the intruder had ever calculated that this frivolous chatter would entertain her.

The booming voice lulled and the figure saw her opportunity. She positioned herself closer to the king, quickly bringing her lips to his. He had not expected this creating little time for him to react. She deepened the kiss and breathed out a singular word, "Loki."

The male did not react to the mentioning of a name that was supposedly not his, proving the girl correct in her assumptions. He only carried on kissing her, she opened her eyes to see two dazzling, emerald green ones boring into her own.

He finally broke the kiss with a smirk plastered on his sculpted face, exhaling a question. "Miss me, darling?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support. Everyone's reviews keep making me smile. I am sorry for the strangeness it must have been to read the Sigyn/Odin romance parts. I was writing them with the twist in my mind not with how disturbing a Sigyn x Odin fanfic must be. Anyway, thanks again. Sorry the chapter's short. There is more coming. I just needed to end the chapter here, it's more of a filler. Sorry for my blabbing. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

The slap resounded in the room, the sting of impact ringing in their ears. This aroused a murmuring sound to arouse in Loki's chest, resembling a chuckle. Sigyn's intended harm had come to no avail except that of amusing the smug demigod. Big, blue eyes sliced into the equally magnificent green ones opposite; the glare also did not achieve the desired effect but rather rendered the opposite. As Sigyn continued to communicate her seething hatred, Loki continued to become more and more amused.

Sigyn could not bear the ridiculing tension anymore, she finally released her frustration in a flurry of angry words. She began what she had planned to be a heated, spiteful rant, "Why would you do this to me, playing with my mind as if it were potter's clay in your hands?"

Before she could continue, his voice interrupted her, "Why would it take you so long to figure out my deceptions and then kiss me, playing with my heart as if it were potter's clay in your hands?" Loki quipped back stunning the girl at the element of truth in his words. She had detected the underlying sadness of his sarcasm, growing up with him had enabled her to do so quite easily. At this painful sorrow, he was trying to conceal, Sigyn was rendered speechless. She knew not how to address this sorrow, she decoded it would be best to brush it off.

She found once again the anger she had been overcome with earlier and continued her linguistic attack on Loki. "Play with your heart? I did no such thing. I was not thinking coherently due to the sheer terror I had experienced at what I thought was a visit from Odin."

"Why in all of the Nine Realms would you be so terrified of Odin?" The voice interrupted yet again.

"Hmmm, why in all of the Nine Realms would I be terrified of a visit from Odin? I am really not sure. Could it perhaps be something to do with the fact that he murdered my parents and banished me to Midgard, of all places, with no valid explanation? If Odin paid me a visit, as I thought he had done today, I would be terrified regardless of which of the Nine Realms it occurred in including the ones we haven't yet discovered."

It was now Loki's turn to be rendered speechless by the others remark but not for long. Yes, he greatly disliked Odin, mainly for lying to him for his entire life but he was never scared of him. Loki began to laugh again causing a scowl to erupt from Sigyn. She could not see what was so amusing to the mischief-maker and why he had to fill the entire room with his lighthearted laughter; this was a serious situation not a laughing matter.

"What is so humorous now, Loki?" Sigyn enquired with an exasperated sigh.

Loki was laughing uncontrollably, gasping for breath before each new wave racked his body, annoying Sigyn even more. He could not reply to the scowling Sigyn for quite some time and when he finally managed to draw some breath he murmured a string of singular, detached words, "Scared ," long intake of breath, "Odin," more laughter, "eyepatch." The last word was hardly decipherable amongst the chortles. Sigyn furrowed her borrow as she tried to comprehend what had been said, when she did however a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She was soon laughing along with Loki, time passing by them but time was something neither lacked.

As the last giggle echoed in the room and fell to silence, Sigyn shyly looked up at Loki from underneath her long lashes, the ghost of a smile still lingering upon her lips. He had grown into manhood since she had seen him last and it suited him rather well. Her speculation of Loki's improvements returned her thoughts to Thor. He would have changed since last they met and at the sight of Loki she found it hard to imagine how the changes within Thor would play out, for the best she silently assured herself. It occurred to her that she would never find out as she was certainly never to see Thor again. That is why she had learnt to free the loyalty she felt to him, surely he had a new betrothed there was certainly no lack of maidens who wished to wed Thor. She had been happy once she had managed to finally let go of her attachment but today's events had rendered her progress useless.

Sigyn pulled herself from her thoughts only to find Loki staring at her. A blush unintentionally crept onto her cheeks from the attention he blatantly displayed but she stopped herself from taking it anywhere, this was the boy she had grown up with: nothing more, nothing less. She knew however that Loki had a purpose for his staring and it was her obligation to amend such implications.

"Loki, do not look at me in that manner. We are but friends, friends that scare the other half to death, but friends none the less. Let us talk of other things, what has happened to you since the Ceremony of Giftings and my banishment." Loki nodded assent yet a glimmer of sadness remained to lie beneath his green gaze.

* * *

**A/N: Another one, sorry guys. I forgot to mention that the slap was Selective scifi junkie's idea, they said that if they were Sigyn they would slap Loki, or something along those lines, which I thought was a great thing for Sigyn to do. I got consent to use it but I still wanted to make sure I mentioned it in my notes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry guys but the next one is finished. I just need to do a little editing. I wanted to make it longer but it just felt right to finished where I did. I would rather have more chapters than ones that don't flow. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, you are amazing. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The two sat on the couch facing each other and began to talk of what had occurred since they had last seen each other last, on Asgard. As they entered the conversation, a blanket surrounded them shutting out the external world and containing their own. The conversation began with small, humorous talk, such as a tale of Volstagg getting Thor's helmet stuck on his head causing the need for a blacksmith and Sigyn being terrified of the toaster, this device she promised to display to Loki later as they were not permitted to leave the blanket.

The conversation within their blanket carried on like this until suddenly the subject of Loki's true heritage was brought up. Sigyn listened to the painful recitation of the day Loki was forced to see that his life had been a lie. Silent tears ran down the girl's cheeks as she heard of the torment Loki had gone through. The years of living under a shadow and striving to break into light but this light was never to fall upon him despite everything he did for his father. He had risked everything yet nothing could truly release him from the corner he was forced to hide in. Shadows were cold, lifeless places creating the need to be a monster disguised as a man; to survive in darkness oneself must possess equal darkness. Nothing could change what he was and what he had become, he would always be a monster.

As Loki delved into his hurt the blanket surrounding the two began to draw in, pulling tighter and tighter at the air. The tears streaming down the girl's face turned to rivers, a sob began to rise in her chest. Despite this, Loki carried on. He was becoming angry, all the pain and torment rising up in him. With each heated word, the blanket closed in; each word hanging like shards of glass above the two. The blue eyes pleaded with the green to stop, she could not bear it any longer but his anger blinded him as it had done in the past. Everything he regretted doing was done in the anger he currently felt infecting him. The shards threatened to fall, slicing the suffocating blanket open, exposing them to the world they had left.

Loki uttered his last venomous words, "I will never be good enough, that is why you do not love me Sigyn. That is why no one loves me." They hung in the air for a moment, with the rest of the shards, then came crashing down on the two slicing the blanket open.

Sigyn sighed in relief, she was now able to breath again. The sobs that had painfully hung in her chest, threatening to erupt, were washed away by the clean air. The suffocation of Loki's words had rendered them oblivious to the world.

They had not heard him unlock the door, nor had they heard him as he leant against the doorframe watching the two. However upon leaving the blanket Loki and Sigyn had regained their sharp senses; both paused for a minute as they heard the third-party breathing. Alarm flashed across Sigyn's face and confidence oozed from Loki. For the second time that night, Sigyn had an unaccounted for guest.


	6. Chapter 6

She dared not look at whoever had invaded her home but rather pleaded with Loki to make the first move. She wondered at her own incompetence, how she had become so lost in Loki's words that she had not noticed someone entering her house. Loki soon caught on to what she was asking and he turned to face the intruder.

A frown creased itself onto his brow as he stared at a tall, muscular, blond male. He could not understand why he would be in Sigyn's home. His obvious physical perfection caused Loki to stand up and straighten himself, challenging the newcomer. Sigyn gave Loki a questioning glance, confused by his cocky stance, before she plucked up enough courage to confront the invader.

She turned around to see a familiar figure, causing a smile to pull at the corners of her mouth that continued to creep it's way up her cheeks. She almost giggled with delight. Immediately she stood and ran over to where he was standing, jumping into his ready arms and wrapping her legs around his torso. Her grin was mirrored on his face before she quickly kissed it away.

"Nice to see you too." The man replied to her kiss.

"I was not aware that you were returning so soon. I missed you to no end. Please, do not leave me for such a prolonged period of time again." After completing her sentence, the man leant into kiss her again but was interrupted by an intrusive cough. The two became aware of Loki standing by the couch dejectedly looking on at the couple. Sigyn quickly untangled herself from the man suddenly conscious of her rash actions.

"It seems as though you found some company while I was gone. Was he a satisfying replacement?" the man inquired, unsure what to think of the tall, handsome man standing before him. He gently squeezed Sigyn's hand assuring her that he trusted her.

She let go and walked across to where Loki was situated. She grabbed his hand and lead him over to where the man was still leaning against the door jamb. "Loki, this is Steven Rodgers my very close friend," the beginning of this introduction caused a small growl to rise in Loki's chest and a smirk to form on Steve's face, "Steven, this is my childhood friend, Loki. We grew up together before I came here." She finished the introduction by bringing her hands together, each of hers was entangled in one of the men's hands, causing them to perform something that resembled a handshake before quickly pulling away.

"Where exactly did you say you grew up again, Sigyn?" Steve inquired, curious as to why he could not remember where Sigyn had grown up. He was sure that she had told him.

"We come from Asgard." Loki replied which confused Steve further.

Sigyn quickly interrupted before anymore could be said, "It is a small country in Eastern Europe but it is rather like a state of Poland, considering it's size." This answer satisfied Steve but gained a raised eyebrow from Loki. Sigyn gave Loki a look that told him to play along with what she was saying. He soon realised she had not revealed to this Steven the detail of her being a goddess.

"Ah, so that explains your adorable accent," interrupted Steve, their silent conversation coming to an end, "although it does not seem Eastern European. I am surprised friend that you speak, you are a rather silent chap aren't you?" The latter he addressed to Loki who smirked in response. It was rather ironic that he thought the God of Mischief lacking in words. He now had a valid reason to show off his silver tongue.

This plan was put to a halt by Sigyn, "You see as we are royals there we were given language tutors who originated from the correct country so that the mother tongue corresponded with the country of origin. The King only wanted the best for us whether we were related to him or not."

"Yes, the absolute best was all we received." Loki muttered sarcastically.

"How did you grow up together them, if you aren't related?" asked Steve, he seemed thoroughly interested in finding out more about this mysterious character and his relation to Sigyn especially after the moving display he had witnessed earlier.

"I was adopted by the royal family due to my parents," here Sigyn stumbled for words, she didn't wish to tell Steven that she had grown up in the house that had murdered her parents, "sudden death when I was but a child. I grew up with Loki and his elder brother Thor."

"Who she was intended to marry," Loki interjected, "but it seems as though those arrangements have altered." Loki finished with a smirk before adding, under his breath, "I do not understand what attracts him to Jane."

Despite the intention of being discrete Sigyn managed to hear that last part causing her face to fall in disappointment. She knew Thor would move on from her as soon as she left. She was never important to him, she was just his play thing. She doubted he could ever truly love a girl. Jane was a rather unusual name though, it was one she had only heard whilst on Midgard.

"He has forgotten me." Sigyn sighed. She tried to fight back the tears. She had counselled herself about this day when she learnt the truth she had always known. He had never truly loved her. But she had Steven now. She loved him dearly, they understood each other in many different ways. Thor had never truly understood her, she reasoned, he would never adore her like Steven did.

Steve pulled Sigyn into an embrace knowing she needed comfort but did not know why. She buried into his solid chest and immediately relaxed. He scooped her up and sat down on the couch with her. He held her for some time reassuring her that he was there to be whatever she needed him to be in that moment. He would have to ask about Thor, he was obviously someone she cared about but she did not seem to feel that deep of a connection with the brother, Loki. At this he looked to where Loki was standing deep in thought. He glared at Steve, his feelings towards Sigyn were clearly evident. Steve held Sigyn tighter, pulling her towards his chest not wanting to let her slip away from him as he had done all those years ago with Peggy. He continued to meet Loki's glare. They were rivals and it seemed that Loki was prepared to fight for what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. I have had a pile of homework which I actually weighed the massive stack of papers and everything weighed all up 4.37 kg and that's not including the textbooks, yes I am the master of procrastination. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses. Here it is, I hope you guys like it. It's actually turned out to be my longest chapter and I didn't even mean for it to be long. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Time passed, the clock informed them of this fact but of those present no one cared for something as trivial as time. The sobbing had stopped, the pain in her heart had lessened as she became more and more aware of Steve's presence. The pain would always be there and she never knew whether she would ever not feel it, some days it may be as if a long-sword had been thrust into her and other days as small as a prick of the needle or the sting of a wasp but nonetheless it would always be there.

Loki had been pensive throughout, he imagined the pain Sigyn felt must be a slight dent compared to the chasm of agony he felt. She had not only become so upset about his abhorred brother's abandonment, she still did not know the entire truth of the situation, but she had turned to that vulgar mortal for comfort rather than him. He longed to be able to hold her the way she allowed this Steven to. The want inside him burned his soul; he was on fire and the chasm of pain she had created lit up with this outrage although with light comes shadow and he had been pulled into that shadow once again. He soon became amused at this line of thought, perhaps he should be the God of Shadows rather than the God of Lies or better still the God of Monsters and All Things Terrifying. He had obviously frightened away everyone he loved so why shouldn't he be given this name? He could imagine Odin naming him one of those and the grandeur of the ceremony, perhaps all the light in the palace would be vanquished. As he pictured this Loki began to chuckle disturbing the stillness of the place and unintentionally reminding Sigyn of his presence.

"Loki?" She questioned. She could not remember if him being there was in fact a dream or reality. Her thoughts were clouded over like that of a winter's moon that produces no light from behind it's veil of clouds. Suddenly, the clouds parted and she indeed remembered all that had happened. She sat bolt upright and met the prince's eyes. She saw the bemused twinkle in his eye: the one she had known so well as a child, the one of mischief and merriment.

"Yes, dear?" Loki replied distractedly as though he wasn't paying attention yet he was doting on her every word behind the facade.

"I promised you I would introduce the toaster to you." She had found something to distract her from her misery. Beaming at him and reflecting that mischievous grin displayed on Loki's face, she stepped out of the comfort of Steve's lap and tugged Loki out of the armchair he had folded himself into. The two left Steve wondering whether or not to leave them alone to have a moment together or join them to make sure Loki didn't try anything with Sigyn.

Once in the kitchen, Sigyn pulled out a strange, metal object. Loki was quite taken aback by it, immediately reaching out to touch it, finding it was cold and lifeless. Sigyn whirled around the small room, opening cupboards and drawers, one which seemed to produce cool weather, until she had laid out a range of different things. Loki could identify nearly all of these things, obviously Asgard and Midgard had some things in common. There was: a small butter knife; what appeared to be a loaf of bread yet it was rectangular; a jar containing jam, he assumed it was strawberry as that was Sigyn's favourite growing up; two small serving plates and a a container with a lid on it, upon removing the lid he found what he thought was butter as it had the same consistency but a different colour. His curiosity surpassed him so he traced his index finger along the surface of the thing that was perhaps butter, before it was slapped away by Sigyn. He pulled away to find some of it had remained on his fingertip. He gingerly put the finger in his mouth to gather the taste of it, only to immediately pull it out again. His face contorted in disgust at the taste, it was doubtlessly butter.

"Loki you mustn't eat butter like that," Sigyn scolded, "it's not good for you to do so but I see that you have figured that out for yourself."

Loki scowled at Sigyn in response, then shifting his glower to the criminal butter. "Are we going to be introduced then, Sigyn?"

"Of course, Loki." Sigyn giggled, turning to the toaster she continued, "Toaster, I present to you Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies," at this she threw a questioning glance at Loki, she was unsure whether he would resent the term "Laufeyson" but he nodded for her to continue, "Loki, I present to you Toaster, Invention of Midgard and Terror of the Kitchen." She curtsied to the toaster and then to Loki, implying Loki do the same. He bowed low and caught Sigyn's eyes making her giggle. He couldn't help but smile broadly at hearing this, it filled him with such delight he thought he would split at the seams.

Neither had heard Steve enter the kitchen prior to this, entering only to retreat to the doorway. He could see how Sigyn glowed in the company of her old friend and he suspected Loki would never hurt her intentionally. He decided in watching form afar, letting them have their fun together yet he was still able to intervene if needed. He hoped they wouldn't discover his watching them but soon realised they were too caught up in their own secluded world, as they had been when he first found them, to notice anything but what was directly happening before them. He did question though why Loki, a prince, would not know how to use a toaster and why Sigyn had referred to him as a god.

Sigyn was instructing Loki on how the toaster worked. He did not seem to fully understand so they both concluded it would be easier to simply go through the process. First, Sigyn connected it to the power source and then unconnected it so as to let Loki do it for himself. She explained that the toaster cooks at different temperatures and that you need it to be set on the third setting in the dial to cook bread. Loki learnt how to change the temperature and place the bread in the grill. They waited for a few minutes until the toast flew back to to the surface causing Loki to jump backward in alarm. Steve nearly gave away his game at this; it was unbearably hilarious to watch. Sigyn began to laugh uncontrollably at the panic-stricken Loki who had began to sulk in embarrassment. She reassured him that it was what she had first done on the surprise attack and that there was nothing to be embarrassed about - it was only natural instinct.

Loki regained his composure and forgave Sigyn for not warning him. He was ever so curious to discover how the bread would taste after being through this convoluted process. Sigyn placed the bread on two plates and spread both the butter and jam, which was indeed strawberry, on the toast. Loki carefully took a small bite out of his Midgardian experience, raising his eyebrows at the eagerly waiting Sigyn. He was not sure what to think of the Midgardian delicacy; it was crunchy yet soft in texture and had a strange taste to it beneath the thick layer of jam. He carefully consumed another mouthful finding this time it was more enjoyable. He smiled at Sigyn as he chewed and she delicately nibbled her own watching him the whole time. Once she understood he liked it she raced over to hug him. He nearly choked on the toast at the sudden force of the embrace but protectively laid down his food to return the gesture. The two stood there leaning into the other's body trying to forget the time they had been separated.

Steve looked on at this enviously, waiting for them to separate but neither pulled away. After what seemed to be longer than the required length of time it took to sufficiently hug someone Steve entered the kitchen. This did not have the desired effect as neither showed any sign of recognition that someone else was present or that they had become a tangled mess of limbs without proper cause. Steve shifted his weight from foot to foot desperately trying to be let into their world but failed to do so. He cleared his throat again vying for attention, causing Loki to quickly glance over at him realising they had a spectator. Loki glared at Steve but did not pull away form the girl but rather tightened his embrace. She looked up into the mesmerising, green eyes across form her and quickly became lost in their depths. Loki stared into her perfect blue ones, trying to discover why she could not find it in her heart to love him. Sigyn felt a sudden, overwhelming desire to kiss Loki and as she leant in to meet him, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She was quickly pulled out of Loki's eyes and out of their private world at this outside contact. She turned to see Steve looking at her. Pain flickered across his face, his eyes questioning her. She had hurt him, more than she could ever know she was capable of. She went to step towards him, to comfort him but two strong hands were placed firmly on her hips, refusing to let her go. She leaned back against the solid wall of his chest in defeat. She knew she had made a mistake but couldn't find the courage to correct it. As she felt the expanse of Loki's chest rising and falling, she could feel the smirk on his face, radiating through his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Silently, Steve left. His pain however remained behind, lingering in the air. Sigyn felt a sob rise in her throat, suffocating her. She couldn't breath, shards of ice had entered her throat. They multiplied so that they were stabbing her lungs. She drew a short, sharp breath and it burnt her throat, the icy shards cutting into her. The cry refused to come out yet it needed to for Sigyn to function properly. Her body refused to inhale anymore as the burning seared through her body, causing her to collapse in a limp pile of limbs.

Swiftly, Loki caught her before she crashed to the floor like a wave after it breaks upon the shore. He held her in his arms like he had longed for, pined for for so many tormenting years, yet she wasn't Sigyn. She was a rag doll and icy cold. He feared that his touch would make matters worse yet he couldn't bear to let her go. She couldn't die: not now, not as she was about to kiss him, not over hurting a mere Midgardian. This was not how it could end. All thoughts flew from his head like the scatterings of a herd of deer. He knew not what to do so he stood there holding his beloved in his arms at last in her deathly state. He was the one there for her in her time of need not Thor, not Steve but him.

He decided to open her mouth to try and regain air flow but it did not seem to have any effect on the weak body he held. It came to him rather suddenly but he knew how to save her. He closed the door, still carrying Sigyn, so as not to reveal to that intruder what was going to take place. He placed his cheek to Sigyn's heart, still feeling the very weak heartbeat there. He rolled his head so that his mouth was placed where her heart was still working and began to whisper. He whispered every spell he knew feeling the magic drain out of him and into his Sigyn. He whispered and the beat grew stronger. Everything was flowing out of him, everything about him: his pains, his joys, whatever made him Loki in that moment belonged to Sigyn.

A while later, Sigyn awakened from her faint yet the burning was still there, the ice pierced her throat with every breath. She tried to speak but the ice had frozen her voice. She started to slip away again, letting go of everything until she heard a voice coaxing her out of death. The voice promised her that she need not worry; it was here to protect her. The voice loved her and she began to hold on, to grasp and clutch for her life and scramble at the chance of survival. She needed the voice.

As Loki held Sigyn in his arms he felt her awaken and fall only to awaken again. Once she had regained consciousness a smile danced across her perfect lips before the sob finally escaped and crying ensued. It became softer and softer as the ice melted and eventually she found sleep. Loki carried her out of the small room and began his search for her bed. He soon located her chambers, only to find a distraught Steve sitting on the bed.

"Move." Commanded Loki as he strode across to the bed. Reluctantly, Steve got up once he had seen Sigyn sleeping in Loki's arms. She was placed down with the greatest of care and began to relax in the comfort of her bed.

"What happened down there?" Steve inquired, unsure as to what he was referring to but he knew something had happened.

"I grasped her from the clutches of Hel." Loki replied staring wistfully at the sleeping Sigyn.

"Hell, you mean Satan? I didn't think she would go to Hell. And what do you mean? Was she dying?"

"No, Hel Goddess of the Underworld. Yes, she came close to her ending which is rare for someone like us. That of course was with no thanks to you."

"You're saying I killed her?"

"Yes, you could phrase it that way. You certainly did not help her."

"But...I...you and her...and...I...couldn't do anything." stuttered Steve astounded by the bluntness Loki was displaying.

"You could have not assumed the worst of her. You are rather judgemental, you mortals, aren't you?"

Steve caught something odd in the cold reply, "Mortals? You refer to mortals as a collective whole excluding yourself? What exactly makes you, I guess immortal then?"

"Everything indicates my immortality. It is but one of the ways I am superior to you." Loki hissed at Steve in his ear, producing a shard of ice, resembling a knife and holding it to his throat.

Steve did not notice this at first as he was concentrating on the dark figure before him. He realised his mistake soon enough as for a split second he noticed more than one of his opponent in the room.

"What was that?" Steve inquired, seemingly not bothered about his apparent death drawing near.

"Something you Midgardians like to call magic." Loki whispered to an astounded Steven.

"How can you do magic? There is no such thing and what on Earth is Midgard?"

"Ah, you see the question is not what is Midgard but rather where and the answer happens to lie within your question. I can perform magic as I happen to be the God of Tricks along with a few other things."

"There is only one God, Loki, and I'm pretty sure you aren't him."

"Do you doubt me mortal? Perhaps my knife will reassure your beliefs."

Both stopped as a rustling occurred. Sigyn had awoken and was looking blankly at the two masculine figures before her.

"What did I miss?" she asked sleepily.

"Apparently our friend Loki is a God." Steve stated smugly acknowledging the fact that Sigyn would take his side in the matter. Loki smirked in return.

"Loki, you shouldn't be saying such things," scolded Sigyn, "you know we are technically only demigods." Loki chuckled across the room at the expression of complete disbelief on Steve's face.

"You too?"

"And did you think I wouldn't realise you were Captain America?" Sigyn quipped back.

"Well, that's different. You know I couldn't tell you that. It's classified information."

"It wasn't the first time around when you were touring around the country promoting the War Effort. It is not different Steven."

"The first time around? You were alive then?"

"Of course I was, I have been living in exile for a century now."

"I'm so sorry Sigyn. I had no idea. I guess it means we have a few more things in common then." Steve chuckled.

"What exactly is Captain America?" Loki demanded knowledge from the corner chair where he had seated himself.

"Not what is Captain America but rather who is Captain America," Steve sarcastically muttered earning a warning look form Sigyn, "It's me, I guess. During the Second World War I was turned into a superhuman soldier. I could probably kill you with my bare hands, Loki."

"I find that extremely difficult to believe. I would be highly amused to see you try though. You are more than welcome, soldier."

"Stop, both of you. That is awful talk. Why do you have to act in such a way?" It suddenly dawned on Sigyn the answer to her own question. The sleep had washed her mind and she could think clearly again. The tension between the two was so thick, it was almost tangible. She was the reason for it; they were quarrelling over her. Her heart fell inside her chest, panic rose in her mind. She knew what these men were capable of and she didn't doubt that either would let the other get in the way of their prize. She felt sick at the thought of them killing one another over her. What had she done?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry it been a while since I updated. I have been busy with my other fanfic. Thank you for all the support I receive on this. You are truly amazing people. This is my first fanfic so I'm kind of making this up as I go, hoping I'm doing something right. Here it is. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Sigyn realised she would have to clarify the situation with both men. She decided that she would have to do it separately as surely they would kill one another if they we told at the same time. Choosing would not be difficult for her, she knew who she would eventually choose. It would be painful though; she couldn't bear to hurt either of them. Anger rose in her, she had made this happen, she had caused them to fight over, she had caused them to make her hurt them. She could not quite grasp how blind she had been throughout and how far she had let the tension develop.

"Steven, I think it best that you return home. I will meet with you tomorrow." Sigyn whispered, scared of his response. To her surprise he made to leave without resistance. He saw Loki smirking at him, assuming he had won their battle, but it was far from being won.

Steve spun on his heel and made his way towards the bed, "Good night, sweetie. Sleep well," Steve placed a kiss on Sigyn's head, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then." Sigyn breathed, rushing in for a long, deep kiss before Steve could pull away.

The uncomfortable cough broke the two apart. Steve glanced at Loki to see him scowling, deep in thought. He had won this round at least and it would put Loki in his rightful place.

"Night, Loki." Steve smirked as he walked past. He finally exited after blowing a last kiss to Sigyn.

"Now we have the place to ourselves again, darling." Loki chuckled at the frowning Sigyn.

"Do not act like that Loki. Do you not realise what you have done?"

"They did not name me the God of Mischief to be polite." Loki muttered under his breath, lacing his words with sarcasm and hoping Sigyn wouldn't notice.

"I actually possess the sense of hearing Loki, believe it or not."

Loki dismissed the comment, consumed in his own thoughts, "Why him, Sigyn, of all beings? Why him?"

"I do not understand what you mean. Would you care to elaborate?"

"The soldier. I know that you are still grieving from the end of your relationship with my brother but him? I thought you had a finer taste, Sigyn."

"Finer? Are you referring to yourself, Loki?"

"And if I am?"

"My opinion of you will have considerably lessened. I don't think one of your species should have such a high opinion of theirselves. It is egotistical, even more so when coming from a Jotun." As the words slipped from her mouth Sigyn realised her mistake. She saw the pain twinge on Loki's face and the hurt appear in his eyes.

"So I am no longer good enough for you Sigyn? Because I am dark and lean, not fair and muscular? Because I am no longer viewed as a member of Odin's family? Because my name changed?" He snarled at her not wanting to accept the words she had said.

"Loki, no, those were not my intentions." She paused here, not knowing what to say. An old Midgardian expression came to her, " 'What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,' ". Sigyn tried to apologise failing to relate to the distressed Loki.

"Romeo, who is that? Is it some other lover of yours, who is infinitely better than I?" Loki hissed not knowing the Midgardian phrase.

"It is a quote from a well renowned, Midgardian playwright by the name of Shakespeare."

"Oh." It was all Loki could manage. His proclaimed silver tongue had failed him at last, leaving him with nothing but his pain.

"You know I did not mean those things. I do not care about your name or your race. I am not one to judge, considering my heritage. I love you deeply and never want to hurt you. You are the only family I have, Loki. I need you. Can you not see it?" She crossed over to him, pulling him up to her level. He gently hugged her, falling back into their blanket, their world.

"I love you, Sigyn. I always will until it eventually kills me." He did not realise the truth in his own words.

The two stood becoming enveloped in the others embrace. Loki rested his chin on Sigyn's forehead not wanting the moment to end. He knew she was remorseful but his heart recoiled at what she had said. She had said it in anger, in favour of the Midgardian. There was a greater truth in her words, more so than she would ever know. He would always be a monster, despite his efforts. She would never love him like she had loved Thor and now Steven. He would never be good for her and she for him. She caused him far too much pain yet he still held on.

"Sigyn," he murmured into her hair, "why were you so hurt when Steve caught us together." The genuine interest in his voice demanded an answer from Sigyn, one she had to give.

"I can never hurt him Loki. The last time he loved someone he lost her. He was frozen in the seas of Midgard over time and woke from the frozen slumber not long ago. He had planned to court the girl but failed to keep his promise. He hates himself for doing it to her. When I realised I had betrayed him it hurt me so much. I couldn't think of what to say, what to do. I would have instilled that hurt deeper inside him, creating an even larger hole he needs to mend. How could I destroy a life like that. I could not deal with the situation, the sheer shock caused me to be unable to breath when I needed to cry. The sob was burning in my chest, it hurt so much." Sigyn tried to explain the best she could but found it hard to do so.

"You are scared of him?" Loki attempted to make sense of what Sigyn had told him. Steven was turning out to be quite an interesting character.

"No, I am scared of what he might do. When we first started courting, Steven was very protective over me. It shocked me at first, I believed he was just keeping me modest. If we went somewhere, I was not allowed to talk to other men without him being there; he threatened to hurt many who suggested anything. On one occasion things got violent before it was finally put to an end. I soon learnt the motive behind all this. He can't bear to lose me like he lost the other girl, Peggy. It would break him Loki. I believe he would do anything, if broken." Sigyn pulled away from Loki to stare into his captivating eyes. "Promise me you will never try and push him over that edge. Do not do anything that will break him. If you did I would lose not only him but you who is closer than a brother. It is a dangerous game, Loki."

"I will endeavour to fulfil your request, dear, but I cannot promise anything." Sigyn knew this was the best she would receive from him so she decided to drop it.

"One last thing, Loki, you need to realise that I will never love you in the way you love me. Can you understand that? Please, do not make things uncomfortable between us. If you cannot deal with this then I suggest you leave. I will always be here for you but you cannot put others at risk because of this." Sigyn sighed, it had been hard to tell him. She cringed with guilt as pain clouded over Loki's eyes. The clouds were like those that brew before a storm, deep, dark and menacing, waiting for the tension to be released.

He said nothing and pulled away from Sigyn, twiddling his thumbs. It was his turn for the sob to burn in his throat, yet he stayed silent. The pain he felt had deepened; it was so intense he felt numb from the overwhelming emotions. Everything in him screamed at her, he wanted to hate her but he couldn't. He would always love her whether or not the gesture was reciprocated. The pain was creating a chasm in his existence, one that could never be filled without her. She was so frightened of hurting Steve, yet she could not see the torture he was being put through because of this. He remembered falling from the Bridge. It had been for a reason and suddenly he had that reason again. When he fell, he had hoped to fall to his death but he had landed in Midgard. It had taken him weeks to find Sigyn, only so that she could love someone that wasn't him. He was filled with hatred. Why would she do this to him? It was unfair.

Loki, exhaled a long, deep breath. The pain was cutting into him, enlarging the chasm. He looked up at Sigyn, searching for something he could not find. She stared expectantly at him, hoping he understood. Little did she know, he understood too well. A crooked smile began to form on his face. He did not have to play her game like this. He whispered a sentence he knew she would loathe, "Let the games begin."


	10. Chapter 10

The sigh escaped from Sigyn in a long exasperated breath. Shaking her head at Loki, she turned her back on him. "Leave." she whispered. She did not remember him to be such a nuisance.

He caught her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. He grinned, "I shan't for I have no place to go. I have to stay here and you cannot stop me."

Rolling her eyes, she wriggled free from his grasp, "I have to ready myself for bed. Wait here." She collected a few items and left to shower.

Loki sat on the bed waiting before growing restless, there was little to do. He stood and began looking through the various objects scattered around the room. Some of the things were unknown to him but the room did not differ too greatly from his own chambers on Asgard. He sifted through her wardrobe finding the garments distasteful. "Midgard." he scoffed, pulling out one of Sigyn's dresses.

"Do you not like it, Loki?" she stood in the doorway watching him, smiling.

"The Midgardians have an acquired taste in dress." he put the dress back and closed the cupboard. He turned to her and gestured to himself, "Look at how we are clothed; it is dishonourable." He was dressed formally by Midrgardian standards and Sigyn had changed into pyjama pants and an oversized t-shirt.

She merely laughed, "We must rest for it is late. Do you wish to change into something more comfortable? I have some of Steve's garments here." His nod of assent caused her to pull out a few things from the wardrobe. "You can change in the bathroom. It is down the hall." She pointed in the general direction and shut the door, falling against it with a sigh of relief.

It was not long before she was interrupted by his knocking, "Sigyn, do let me in." The door did not move. "I promise I'll behave." Sigyn could hear the pout she knew would be forged on his lips.

She eventually gave in and pulled away, "Steven sleeps downstairs when he spends the night." At this a frown knit Loki's eyebrows together. Sigyn sighed, "I suppose you can stay with me. We are not unfamiliar with one another but you ought to stay on your side of the bed."

"Of course. Would you expect any less of me, dear?" He grinned as she frowned at him.

"I do not know what to expect anymore." She climbed into the bed and turned off the light, finding the rest she dearly needed. Loki's breathing was soft and indicated that he was not asleep. "Why are you here, Loki?" Sigyn murmured into her pillow; her voice drowsy yet still carrying it's melodic quality.

"I have already explained this to you, Sigyn." He rolled over, facing her back and began playing with a long strand of blonde hair.

She squirmed at his touch, moving slightly closer to him, "Why are you on Midgard? Falling from the bifrost should have killed you yet you are here with me."

"I do not know how I came to be here just that I did. It is a puzzle still to me." He began braiding the long, golden locks his nimble, slender fingers delicately creating patterns with it. "It took many moths to locate you and longer still to find my way here. You prove to be a difficulty, my dear. It is fortunate that I have my silver tongue or the Midgardians may have proven to be quite difficult to deal with. They are an extremely reluctant race, do you not think?"

"Why would you go to that length of trouble to find me?" A smile graced her face as she remembered her days on Asgard. Loki and Thor would compete to see who was the best at braiding her hair. Loki always won their game of this sort for he was more patient and delicate whereas Thor's thick, bumbling hands were clumsy yet perfect for the warrior he would become.

"I always wanted to find you but I was never given the opportunity. I seized the chance I was presented with." He stopped braiding her hair and pulled her towards him. "You do not realise how I have loved you all these years."

The blanket had fallen around them yet again and the ice Sigyn had encountered previously began to melt. She did not resist his embrace but leant into him. His chest was solid despite his lean appearance; it rose and fell with each breath, mirroring the heart beating against Sigyn's head.

"Loki," she exhaled the word, breathing his name into the air around him, "do not do this to me. It is not right or fair of you."

Loki recoiled from her words. They sparked the lightening within his chest; the pain threatening to erupt in anger like a menacing storm about to release havoc. He hissed in her ear, "Why can I not declare my true feelings? It is not right or fair of you to let me hold you so and lead me on. You act as though you return my love but your words do not prove it." The words were engulfed in acid, his emotions raining on her through the sound.

"I do not mean to hurt you." Sigyn whispered, staying motionless. The sob was rising in her throat, threatening to escape. She managed to quell it, gulping the icy sob. Silent tears ran their course down her cheeks, raining on the pillow beneath her. "Loki, please forgive me. I do not mean to, I would never mean to."

The words hung in the air above them, threatening to crash down upon the two. Loki desperately wanted to comfort her yet he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. After moments of raging turmoil, the conflict tearing his mind Loki gave in. He turned her around to face him, his piecing gaze cutting into the blue eyes before him. His hand wrapped around the small of Sigyn's back, pulling her closer. The ferocity behind his motions caused him to do so with great force, crashing their bodies into each other.

"You will always hurt me Sigyn despite your own wishes. It is inevitable and you should not be sorry for it." He roughly kissed her forehead not letting her go despite her protests. She soon softened to his touch and fell asleep in his arms. Only the sound of his ragged breath could be heard as the storm raged on within Loki: the pain unbearable as lightening cracked his soul and the rain flooded his eyes. It did not matter who he was with the storm would always rage on and the cold of shadows would permeate his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning dawned with a hazy, grey sky that suffocated the world in drowsy wakefulness. Sigyn woke to the light, finding herself pressed to Loki. His body radiated heat despite the coolness of the dawn and she drew closer absorbing his warmth. Her eyes opened reluctantly looking up at him, perfect him.

She caught herself as she leant into kiss him; it was not right for her to feel this way. Beginning to stir she soon found that she could not move. Loki had his arms wrapped around her still and he was for stronger than she, even in sleep. Sigyn remained where she was, silently loathing Loki, pleading for him to wake.

Loki began to stir at her movements. Dull light began to creep into the room, beckoning for Loki to wake from his slumber. He finally surrendered to the call of the dawn, drifting into consciousness. Immediately he became aware of the frowning girl in his grip. A playfully grin took control of his lips before muttering sleepily not yet fully awake, "You are a pleasure to sleep with, darling."

Sigyn scoffed, attempting to turn away from him but unable to in his strong grip. He sensed her annoyance despite his drowsiness: his annoyance at his presence in her bed, his arms confining her and his words. "Release me, Loki." she hissed, the words sharp and irritable.

"If you state one valid reason as to why I should then I may consider it." His grin only grew wider as her frown deepened. She bit her lip in concentration. He would not let her go simply because she wanted to, she reasoned, but rather if he benefited from the situation. It was not long before she had formulated a plan.

She tilted her head up, looking at Loki through her eyelashes and smiled coyly. "If you allow me freedom of your grip I will give you any one thing that you desire of me." she said innocently, hoping he would fall for it.

Loki raised his eyebrows not quite believing what she had said. "I will have to consider your proposition carefully before deciding upon my course of action." He pretended to not be interested in Sigyn's offer yet she felt his steady heartbeat falter at her words. She knew he ultimately was in control of the situation due to his strength but his weaknesses were at her command.

Eventually, he decided. He would have liked to keep her all day in his grasp at his mercy but her proposal held far too many opportunities. "I will release you," he began, enjoying the situation greatly, "on the condition that you kiss me like you would Thor or Steven." Sigyn sighed for she would have to do it. She knew Loki well enough to know that he would keep her here all day if she did not succumb to his terms.

Nodding meekly, she whispered, "I accept your conditions but you must make the promise that you will release me afterwards."

"Of course, dear. Have you ever known me to break a promise?"

Sigyn rolled her eyes before breathing in deeply, preparing herself for what was to come. She leant up, gently brushing her lips against his before pulling away.

Loki smiled at her touch but frowned at its sudden conclusion. "That is not how you would kiss Thor or Steven."

"I have kissed both your brother and Steven in that manner before." she said innocently.

"He is not my brother." Loki muttered under his breath, the words barely concealing his hatred. "You ought to play fair, Sigyn dear, or else I shan't play fair either." His hands tightened their grip on her back. Pain jolted up her spine, causing her to recoil but give up her fight all the same.

She pressed herself into him. Her hands finding their way around his neck and into his hair. Their lips came together in a tangle of motion. Sigyn forgot who she was kissing and focused on her senses, letting her body guide her. The storm of pain subdued at Sigyn's tender kiss; Loki could feel his pain clearing and the brooding storm vanquish. He kissed her back passionately, forcing their lips together. They soon found a rhythm, the kiss deepening. Sigyn could feel the pent-up desire behind Loki's actions and his delight at her touch. She wanted to please him, make him happy, make him feel that all those years of waiting had been worthwhile.

Soon she broke away, grazing her lips against his for the last time. Pulling back, she studied him. His grip on her loosened and a smile lingered on his lips, reminiscent of the full, shapely, red ones that had melted with his own. A low, content sigh escaped him, the air breathing past Sigyn.

"May I leave now?" she whispered, glad to have gotten her way.

A frown knit itself on Loki's brow. He did not understand how she could leave him after sharing such a kiss. "Do you not want to stay?" the words perfectly conveyed his confusion. He leant in for another kiss, latching his lips onto hers.

She quickly pulled away, "No, Loki, I do not wish to stay. You promised me this if I kissed you. I would not have done so if I had known your true intentions." She felt him strengthen his hold on her as she began wriggling beneath his arms, desperately trying to get away.

"Sigyn, do not think you can leave me after that. You do not wish to hurt me again?" She flinched at what he had said. The words stung as Loki knew they would. Her body weakened at the thought of hurting him. Collapsing against his chest, she knew she had done wrong by kissing him.

"Let me go." she tried one last time.

Loki shook his head and whispered a near inaudible sentence, "You are mine." A smirk crept onto his face as he leant into kiss her.

"She said let her go." A breathless voice commanded from the doorway.

The two spun around to face the intruder. "Why should I, soldier?" Loki snarled, sitting up and holding Sigyn to his chest.

"Because she is a lady and deserves to be respected." Steven stated calmly.

"So our valiant hero has come to save the damsel in distress. How moving, how heart wrenching, how sickening." Loki sneered, spitting the words at him, his disgust evident.

Sigyn looked up at him, "Loki, please." she begged, her eyes silently pleading with him. Reluctantly he let her go and watched sulkily as Sigyn ran to Steve's side. She leant up and quickly kissed his cheek, thanking him.

"And our hero saves the day." Loki chuckled, "What does that make me in this little tale? The villain I suppose." He started laughing at the thought, standing up only to find he needed to sit down because of his laughter. Sigyn and Steve stared at him whilst he laughed the serious situation away.

Suddenly, he stood up straight becoming serious. "Why are you here, Steven? In the early hours of the morning in a lady's private chambers?" The tension between them was thick, drowning Sigyn. She leant onto Steve for support as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I often come to have breakfast with Sigyn. She gets lonely in the mornings but you probably already know that." He smiled at Sigyn before glaring at Loki, "And to be honest with you, I don't exactly trust you one hundred percent, Loki. I'm sure you can understand why." His eyes flickered to the bed, raising his eyebrows he nodded toward Sigyn. Loki understood perfectly well his implications. He folded his arms before nodding at Steve, Sigyn and then the bed, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Loki's speculation annoyed Steve who in turn picked the oblivious Sigyn up and sat down on the armchair with her in his lap. A giggle escaped Sigyn despite her weary state, causing a growl to erupt from Loki's chest.

The noise startled Sigyn, who sat bolt up right in Steve's arms. She stared at Loki, feeling as though he were miles away. He was not the child she had grown up with and learned to love; unimaginable pain had changed that in him. The distance between them was too great; so great she would never be able to reach him again. Sigyn held her hand out to Loki, trying to grasp at something lost to her. She pulled it back, entwining her fingers with Steve's. The distance had been crossed with Steve; he was here for her. She need not find him across the vast expanse, she already had him. Tilting her head up, she smiled at Steve. The smile was warm and genuine, something she had not felt for a long time. Her pain was drifting away, floating to the place where the lost were, where Loki was.

Steve returned the smile, thankful to have Sigyn back. He kissed her forehead gently, wiping a few sparse tears away from under her eyes and her soft cheeks. She was brave, braver than most. "Shall we eat?" He asked her, not wanting her to forget her physiological needs amongst the emotional tangle.

"I'm rather famished." She grinned at him, standing up and feeling her stomach, "I believe waffles are in order."

They began to leave hand in hand before a voice halted them, "I gather that I am not invited to your breakfast?"

Sigyn spun around to face Loki. She had forgotten he was there at the prospect of food. "Loki, I think it best that you leave. I insist upon it this time. You cannot stay here any longer. I love Steven and if you are not willing to accept that I am afraid I cannot accept you. Once you have dealt with your emotions you may return." Sigyn left the room, leaving both men astounded at her speech. Steve soon followed her after regaining his composure from the shock at the mild Sigyn's forthrightness.

Loki sat down, feeling faint at what had happened. Everything had gone horribly wrong. The realisation that his plan had failed yet again was devastating. His feelings began to close in on him, suffocating his thoughts. He had lost his love that was never his to love to begin with. Before his emotions could take over, Loki pushed them away. He became angry and stormed down the stairs.

He watched the two making their breakfast; Steve had brushed flour over Sigyn's cheeks, causing a giggling Sigyn to flick flour on his nose. Loki smiled at them, imaging that he were Steve. He would have his turn soon enough. "I will leave Sigyn, my love, but do not expect this to be the last of me." He whispered to himself and left silently. Neither had heard his words or his promise but it did not matter; Loki would fulfil his commitment despite their wishes.


	12. Chapter 12

The door closed behind him, finalising the situation. Loki strolled along the pavement, past the houses. He did not know where he was headed but let his thoughts lead him. Footstep began to echo on the path; the sound resounded through the street, growing louder as they closed in on him. The noise annoyed Loki; he could not understand why the Midgardians were so interested in everyone's business but their own. His pace quickened for he did not wish to exchange pleasantries with the mortals. The footsteps began to lag behind his own long strides, eventually coming to a halt.

"Loki," a female voice cried after him, "wait, Loki. Please, wait."

Loki knew the voice too well and grinned, turning around to meet it. "Sigyn." He breathed her name, feeling it on his lips, savouring how it taste din his tongue. She was his now after all this time. The smile on his lips but only grew with each step he took towards her. The pain that saturated him began to drift away as though it weighed nothing, as though it were not the laborious burden he had known for so long.

Sigyn stood waiting, smiling nervously at the approaching Loki. Her clothes had changed but he did not notice. He only noticed the storm clearing and the blues skies dawning. The gold of her hair and the blue of her eyes matched his emotions perfectly. She was the summer day he had been longing for when his pain would finally clear and nothing but warmth and picturesque surroundings could be seen. He had achieved this after the years of pain; he had gained her after a life of longing. White fingers leant out to stroke her hair, green eyes mesmerised by the blue opposite. Before contact was made Sigyn disappeared, leaving an alien creature in her place.

The white hand dropped to his side. He stood still, silent, as he watched the world transform around him. The street had disappeared, leaving Loki standing in what he seemed to be a cave of sorts. He noticed a large staircase, leading into the galaxy around him.

"Loki Laufeyson," the voice bellowed, "we require your assistance. You will give it to us."

A frown pulled Loki's eyebrows together, crinkling his forehead. "What am I assisting with, exactly? You cannot expect one to leap at your every beckon."

"He has noticed your desires, your ambition. It will be very useful for what we intend." The voice continued, ignoring his remarks before realising what he had said, "You will come, prince. Earth will be yours and you cannot refuse what you want."

"You wish for me to take over Midgard? They are not as weak as you may think, even I could not take them alone."

"Alone was not a proposition. The Chitauri grow restless for battle; they will be yours to command."

A smile played on Loki's lips; the crooked grin displaying his appeal at the realisation of his new purpose. "I will have Midgard and all of it's people. I shall be the King I rightfully am." Thoughts began to flicker through his mind until he came to a conclusion, "How do you know of me? Of my desires? Who are you?"

The hooded creature grinned menacingly, "You will suffice for his plans well. You will know me as The Other and my master you will come to know also. He saw you fall through space, saw your hatred and despair." The Other placed a sceptre on a round, stone table, "You will need this."

Loki picked it up, feeling the smooth, gold cold against his skin. "What is," he began before being cut off by the Other.

"I will let him tell you."

Pain filled Loki's head, crashing against his skull. The world fogged over, his senses lost in the haze. A scream tore from his throat as he fell to his knees, sinking to the floor. Nothing was there but the pain, the unbearable pain. A chuckle came from the Other but Loki did not hear. His mind stung with thoughts swarming relentlessly. It was building, the pain growing with every second. Loki could not hold it anymore; he began to let it take him, feeling himself drift away from the pain.

It stopped as suddenly as it had come. Loki's eyes opened, blinking rapidly to adjust. New ideas, thoughts, knowledge filled his mind. He slowly stood to his knees, relishing in what filled his mind. All that had happened made sense, clarity flooding his senses. He needed to obey him, "Thanos." Loki whispered. The word filling the space.

The Other chuckled softly, "You understand now, prince. You now posses what is required to become a king the rest is reliant on your personal actions. Your fate and ours is in your hands, Asgradian."

Loki grinned, "We will take Midgard and I will have her. He saved me for this purpose, my glorious purpose." Visions of ruling the realm filled his mind. He would be king, proving to Odin his worth. Thor would not have a rule as great as his nor a wife as glorious. Sigyn would rule by his side, returning the love he deserved. Everything would fall into place, belong where he had wished it to for so long. The world would be perfect.

"Do you have your orders?" The Other questioned him, curious to know what his master had revealed to Loki.

"I have all of my orders. I will retrieve the Tesseract immediately." Loki was still smiling at the prospects this new action held. The Other nodded before commanding Loki to go.

The street returned; the Midgardians houses standing tall above Loki. The sky was grey and dull, challenging the enlightenment Loki had found. It did not matter for Loki had grown use to the dark and the cold, living in a shadow had ensured this. "Midgard will look so much better once I am in control." He muttered as he strolled along the path.

He stopped in front of Sigyn's house, standing in pensive silence before murmuring to the walls, "I will have you, my love, along with the rest of this dull realm. The battle will be glorious but the prize will surpass all else."


End file.
